The Labyrinth isn't finished with you!
by Mistress-Diashi
Summary: Sarah thinks she's crazy, until she accidentally drops that little red book. Her worst enemy just happens to pick it up, reads it, and just HAPPENS to wish Sarah away. Oh, great. Looks like the Labyrinth isn't quite finished with her! Chapter 8 up.
1. A dream within a dream: Wait, what?

A/N: Hey all! This would be the AUTHOR speaking. (Duh!) Welcome to my story. Heh. Well, first off, I'd just like to say thanks for reading this. I've got a total obsession over Labyrinth. Go on, ask me ANYTHING, and I'll answer it easily.

When I was little, I loved the movie. As I grew older, I loved the movie. Then, I had phase out, and didn't really care for it as much. (My 'totally idiotic' period) Then, my love for it was rekindled as I saw a kid dressed up as Jareth for Halloween. Anyway, yeah. Gotta wuff that arrogant goblin kingy-poo! On with the story!

Sarah finally lay down to sleep, and that was when the reality of her recent experiences hit her like a ton of bricks.

She peered around the room. The remains of the party that had just occurred in here were still there, the streamers, the spilled drinks, and the clumped-up bits of crazy string that had stuck and dried to the walls.

That was living proof she hadn't dreamed it all!

She –had- wished her baby brother away then gone to fetch him again through a vast Labyrinth, and she –had- completely fallen in love, then rejected, the notorious Goblin King.

Well, fudge. Why did everything just seem like a blur now? It wasn't fair! She wanted to remember it perfectly, but she just... couldn't!

She was NEVER going to get to sleep. She did have school the next day, after all, yes her heart raced, and there wasn't a chance she could even think of such a thing. Perhaps she could call in sick? No, that wouldn't work, that wicked Karen stepmother of hers would never dream of it, especially since Sarah had a huge exam the next day. On a Monday?! Sheesh, teachers were so stupid sometimes. Wait... shit! She had an EXAM the next day, and she hadn't even studied! Sarah groaned loudly, and looked over at her clock. 3:21 AM. Okay, she'd study for ten quick minutes, then back to sleep with her! ...In a moment, though. She just needed five minutes of shuteye, AND THEN she'd study...

'BZZZZT! BZZZZZT! BZZZZZZT!' Rang Sarah Williams' alarm, at about 7:05.

She leapt out of bed, swearing. She never did get around to studying. Who could? She was exhausted. Sarah, who was just slipping on her jeans, suddenly froze. That's right... the previous nights' events flooded back to her.

She peered around the room, where she distinctly remembered crazy string, streamers, etc. Nothing. What? But it had been so real! She knew that Karen would flip at her if she'd seen that mess, and she would ensure that Sarah knew that she knew about it. And what were the chances of her cleaning it while sleepwalking? She'd slept like a rock.

Sarah ran her fingers through her hair, collapsing on her bed, despite how her jeans were still only half-on. Her eyes drifted shut, and she could almost feel herself dancing with Jareth once again. That was certainly the one guilty pleasure of her entire journey. Dancing with the villain. Mm, if only...

Sarah jumped back to reality, shaking her head and zipping up her pants.

She slipped on another one of her favorite shirts: A black peasant blouse. She quickly applied some lip-gloss, and was out the door downstairs.

Karen had already fixed breakfast, and her father was seated at the table, drinking coffee and reading the paper. Karen turned around, and immediately scolded her.

"My dear, Sarah! Were you up all night? You've got monstrous bags under your eyes!"

Sarah only rolled her eyes, and helped herself to some toast. The newly found respect she thought she'd developed for her stepmother had diminished within seconds. Her father, however, just greeted Sarah with a grunt.

Sarah's mind drifted off again, and Karen's ranting of a 50 Off sale at the supermarket was warped, and didn't make any sense to her. Not that she cared, really.

Sarah was peering around a hedge, investigating a torturous roar she'd heard.

"...If only I had something to throw..." She mumbled.

"Hmm? What was that, dear?" Karen inquired.

"What?" Sarah was torn from her memory. "Oh, nothing. Just a dream I was thinking about. I think."

"Oh, alright. So anyway-" Karen started up again, but Sarah interrupted. (As always)

"Sorry, Karen. I've got to go." Sarah pecked her father on the cheek, grabbed her bag, and was out the door with a spare piece of buttered toast in her mouth.

A/N: Hope that's good for now. I'm now in the process of chapter two, and it will likely be up before you can blink. Please review!


	2. Just a regular day, Sorta

A/N: Wee! I feel inspired! But, it just happens to be 3:58 AM at the moment. I'm pooped. Beddy-bies for me, right after this! Yup-yup!

The Labyrinth isn't done with you! Chapter Two: Just a regular, dreamy day. Sort of.

Sarah was, at this point, sitting on the city bus, crunching the last bits of her toast and cramming for her exam.

But she wasn't able to concentrate. It couldn't of happened, it just couldn't! The words swirled in front of her like Jareths' feathery cape that fateful, last encounter. No, no. It wasn't an actual encounter. It had never happened! She'd just convinced herself it was the result of yelling at her baby brother about the Goblin king, and falling asleep. No, she hadn't really gone back into her parents' room when Toby went quiet like she thought. No, she'd gone to her room and fallen asleep.

"Let's see... the density of any given substance is its mass per unit- Gosh, I wonder what Sir Didymus is up to now? Probably back defending the broken bridge. I hope Jareth wasn't too hard on him... oh, crap! ...Mass per unit volume. VOLUME!"

A couple nearby heads turned and peered at Sarah suspiciously as she talked to herself. One kid even whispered to his mother; "Mommy, why is she yelling like that?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, and banged her head on the window. Screw the test; she'd probably fail anyway. She shoved her textbook back into her backpack, and rose to her feet as the bus slowed to a stop. Along with a few other students at Kelsey High School, she shuffled onto the bus and began to walk the half block towards the tall, dank building.

Sarah doodled a picture of a crystal on the corner of a thick exam, not even started when half the class had already completed the first page.

"Okay Sarah, focus." She leaned forward in her seat, and answered each question to the best of her ability. It wasn't that hard, but she'd probably scrape a grade of 60 or so.

She groaned as she put her head down on the desk, waiting for the end of class bell to ring. It was second period, and she was in no mood for Physical Education the next.

She shuffled out of the class, to her locker to fetch her clothes, and- Oh, screw it! She was just going to skip and sit in the bathroom. And sleep, probably.

She didn't exactly sleep. She was sitting on the closed toilet seat the entire period, doodling with her pencil, 'I wuff Hoggle' and 'S.D rox my sox!'

(A/N: S.D Sir Didymus)

She was just drawing a sketch of Ludo, when she heard a group of girls walk in.

"Oh. My. Gawd. Seriously, did you see that Sarah girl earlier? She is such a freak; she was just walking through the halls as if she was off in another world. I was totally ignoring her, and she didn't even say hi!"

"Yeah, I mean, she was doodling all through that science final. What a dolt! She probably failed it. Dork!"

Sarah immediately recognized the voice as Jacklyn, a complete bitch whom she despised with all her might.

Sarah sighed, no longer listening to the talk she didn't care about. She had occupied herself with writing, 'Jacklyn Kenneth is a fugly slut!' on the toilet paper dispenser.

Sarah slowly stood, and crept to the door silently of the stall. She fished through her bag hanging on the hook, and pulled out that little red novel.

She opened it, and mouthed the lines she'd now memorized.

"Bring me the child. Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city! To take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great! **You have no power over me!"**

Uh oh. She's accidentally blurted out those powerful words, 'You have no power over me!'

"Who was that?" Jacklyn's voice jumped as she heard Sarah.

Sarah's heart skipped a beat, and she checked her watch.

Just her luck, the bell rang. Sarah jumped off, and slid out of the bathroom stall. "Hey Sammy!" Sarah greeted to Jacklyn's companion, who was almost as bewildered as she.

Sarah smugly stared into the mirror on her locker for the entire 12-minute break. Though halfway through, Craig, a snide egotist who swears too much, yelled at her and called her a useless, vain skank. Not that she heard him. She was too busy remembering the mirrors some of the dancers in the ballroom held... what she wouldn't do to be there again! Actually, one, she wouldn't go back. Not after what she had been through. Two, she hadn't actually gone through it. Why did she still think she did?

Sarah leapt nearly out of her skin as the end-of-break bell ended, and she finally began shoving her things into her bag. She didn't take any notice, however, when a red, leather-bound book fell to the floor...


	3. Someone downstairs isn't happy!

A/N: Thanks to the few who read and reviewed! Mwah!

There's a phone number stated in this chapter. It's just random numbers. Don't try to call it and expect to get me, because that's just weird. If it's YOUR phone number, well, heh. Now I can stalk you. :3

The Labyrinth isn't finished with you! Chapter Three: Someone downstairs isn't happy!

"CURSE THAT BLASTED BRAT!" Jareth, the arrogant Goblin King yelled out in his quiet throne room. The few goblins that lingered in there sped out, for fear of meeting certain demise from Jareths' boot.

Unfortunately, there was a single tiny goblin that didn't make it out in time, and quickly ended up flying through the air with nothing but a feeble, 'Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!'

Jareth, frustrated, sat down on his throne, and rapped his troubled fingers on the arm of the chair. Grumbling incessant nonsense, he conjured one of his mystical crystals and looked inside it. There she was, happy as always. Well, not really. She seemed a little more dreamy than usual. Perhaps later, he'd send a goblin or two after her. Just to let her know he wasn't gone.

A tawny owl swooped down and landed at Jareths' feet. Despite his anger, a pleased smirk twitched at the corners of his mouth.

"No, no goblins..." He thought aloud. "Nethyre, follow her. Don't let her forget."

The owl hooted, and scratched at the floor before it took off again out the window.

He leaned back in his chair, a devious plot forming in his egotist mind.

"Hmm... yes, but that's all the hints I'll give the girl. Let her think she dreamed it all, and then..."

He conjured another crystal, (as the other one had floated away) and stared into it. The vision within it was not focused on Sarah, but more Sarah walking away, and a little red book on the floor.

A girl, who was lingering in the halls with her friends, picked it up, and her eyes went wide at the sight of 'This book belongs to Sarah Williams. If found, call 555-8474.'

This caused Jareth to break out into laughs. Yes, perhaps things would turn out more quickly than he expected!


	4. Jacklyn Kenneth: The Queen Bee

The Labyrinth isn't done with you! Chapter 4: Jacklyn Kenneth

"Oh my gawd! Seriously! She totally heard us!"

"Yeah, but do you actually care? I mean, she's such a freak!"

"No! Of course not! Do you think I'm retarded? Hey-What's this?"

Jacklyn Kenneth, a red-hair, blue eyed snob, bent down and picked a little red book off the floor. Her friend beside her peered over her shoulder, and gasped. "Hey! Look at that!" She pointed to a name on the inside cover.

Jacklyn rolled her eyes. "Duh. I'm not blind." She looked down then, however, and read; 'This book belongs to Sarah Williams. If found, dial 555-2957.' Her eyes widened, and she grinned. "Well, we better return this to her, shan't we?"

Jacklyn's friend grinned. "Yeah, eventually. Is it a diary or something?"

"No, but it's apparently been read tons of times. And heeeey, somebody has a crush!"

Jacklyn pointed to a series of hearts that had been drawn with a blue pen around a sketch of an arrogant looking man, dressed in a blouse, blue breeches, and a leather vest. He looked quite kingly, to say the least.

They laughed about Sarah's childish fantasies, before a teacher stormed out into the hall. "TWO DEMERITS, GIRLS! GET TO CLASS!"

They went silent, and Jacklyn shoved the book in her backpack before she ran off to class.

She read it all during Language arts, and even during her break. She didn't normally read. Whatever she could get in a book, she could get on T.V faster, as she always said. But this one was actually good, and somewhat addicting.

Mm, that Goblin King sounded hot. She'd almost agree with Sarah and her obsession over him, (as it turns out, Sarah had crossed out the princess's name in the book with hers in the more romantic chapters) were she not such a complete and total loser.

She continued to read at every spare moment during her afternoon classes, rushing home to finish it there.

A/N: Incurably short chapter. At least I had an excuse for chapter 3 and it's short-ness. OO Please review!


	5. Monologues can be such a drag

A/N: Well, a certain author told me to lengthen my chapters. I couldn't agree with her more. I've actually got a really good excuse. Well, not really. I'm at a complete lack of inspiration. But that's okay, right? I just have to go on a Labyrinth marathon, force my friends to play the Laby Drinking Game with me, and all will be nice and great, right? RIGHT?! (sigh)

Anyway, I'm actually attempting to make this sound like the 80's, but I'm obviously failing. Just to let you know that I'm TRYING not to be retarded. (cough) Okay, On with the chapter, eh?

The Labyrinth isn't done with you! Chapter 5, Monologues can be so strange sometimes!

Sarah's school day went on pretty much the same as always, only she was constantly becoming increasingly doubtful as to whether or not she had, in fact, raced through a vast Labyrinth or not. She banged her head on the table in the Drama room, completely unable to focus on the fact that she was supposed to be writing a monologue.

Her gaze trailed down to the ugly brown carpet, and was immediately reminded of the mud-brick Goblin city. She chuckled softly to herself, causing Jenna, a girl she was slightly acquainted to as a friend, inched away. Not that Sarah noticed.

She always figured that it would be a neat and clean little village, judging by Jareths' vanity. But then again, he didn't really care about the living conditions of others, now did he? Gee, she certainly was cynical.

Staring down at her paper, she tapped on the corner of the blank sheet with the tip of her pen. Reluctantly, she began to write.

'My entire life, I've always known there was something better out there for me.

I always believed that something would come and take me away, and all my problems would be solved. _(collapse to ground)_

Apparently, I was gravely wrong. I did in fact get my wish, but I didn't expect it to be so... ...so... _(deep, hesitant breath)_

...unfair.

My journey was much like life itself. Full of twists,

Full of surprises.

I didn't at all get what I wanted in the start, but I did get a valuable prize in the end.

What was it?

A new outlook on my life.

Gratitude.

Forgiveness.

Compassion.

_(Sit up on knees, wiping away tears)_

But, these days, who really cares about those things?

It doesn't matter.

It's all material.

Clothes, money, and cars.'

Sarah paused yet again, and stared down at her paper. Whoa, what was that about? She was expressing anger she apparently never knew she had. Sighing, she ignored it and continued.

_(Stand up, begin pacing room)_

'But that's okay.

I've always been one to just hole myself up in my room, and just wallow in my self-pity.

I knew that things would always turn out to benefit me in the end, without even attempting to-'

**_And just what do you think you're doing? I gave you everything, Sarah, and you turned it away for that insolent baby brother of yours._**

Sarah froze, completely rooted in her seat. She stared down at her paper, where the scrawl was there, loud and clear. Where had it come from? Not only was the script much, much too formal, curly and IN A DIFFERENT TYPE OF INK, she had actually heard the arrogant voice of the Goblin King in her head. She gulped, lifting her hands. She stared at her fingers, which were shaking uncontrollably. She looked down at her paper, and, to her bewilderment, the mysterious message was gone. What? What was going on?

For some reason, she was near tears at this point. Jenna tapped her on the shoulder.

"...Uh... Sar? What's the matter? Are you okay?"

Sarah didn't look at her, for fear she would leak tears all over her. She stood, and pretended to be blowing her nose with a tissue as she grumbled for permission to go the bathroom. Ditching the Kleenex in a trashcan, she skidded down the hall, right past the Girls' bathrooms, and outside. She knew it was wrong to skip, but she had permission to be out of class at this point, right?

She flopped down on a bench, hugging her knees. She sniffled, and began to cry.

'..._What's happening to me?! I've gone crazy! I was so sure that-'_

A loud hooting that made her fall off the bench broke her thoughts.

She looked up into the trees, to see a tawny barn owl perched in the trees behind her.

She immediately recognized.

"Jareth? Is that you? Show yourself!" She demanded.

She waited, and all she got from the bird was a dribble of crap and a hoot, before it flew away.

No, that wasn't the Goblin King. It didn't have the amber spots on it's back.

It didn't even have a magical aura around it.

Sarah simpered, and trudged back inside, to complete her monologue.

She did manage a glance into one of the classrooms. Jacklyn was sitting near the door, completely oblivious to her presence. She was reading.

But reading what? Sarah growled as she realized that Jacklyn, the one she despised so very much, was reading her Labyrinth.

Sarah was so amazingly close to mauling the girl, not caring at all what the teachers did to her.

She was actually about to, but the ear-splitting sound of the bell cut through her like a knife, and caused her to dash in the other direction.

A/N: Well, I'm sorry, there was so much more I wanted to type. Of COURSE, my fingers eventually got tired, and incredibly lazy. MUST... ...TYPE! NNNGGGGHH!!!

(sighs) Okay, well, I'm sorry the first 5 chapters have been to excruciatingly boring.

I swear, chapter 6 will be much more exciting.

Thanks to all who reviewed!


	6. A Wish Granted

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! I wuvvle yeh all! This chapter is rated pg-13 for safety and a few swears. But nothing more than that big, bad B-word, I promise!

So sorry this took so long. I thought everything screwed up on me, because it wouldn't let me log on. Then I remembered about a week later that I changed my email address. eye twitch

Sapphire: Thanks! ...For some reason, it won't let me review your chapter 12, so I'll just say that I love it here. I love it!

Sparklingsilverangelwings: Yup, wrote it myself. oO Somehow, I still managed to get a 54.7 in Drama class last year.

Faithbloodlain: Well, that's good to know. Thanks for deh support!

Ladyanivail: Yeah, my inspiration is pretty much gone at the moment, but hopefully it'll be back... right. Now. (Poof!) ...WH00T! :3

Ho-Kai, to chapter six! (Finally!)

Disclaimer: I do not own pop tarts, 'nor the Labyrinth, but I do own YOU! BWAHAHA!

The Labyrinth isn't done with you! Chapter 6: A wish granted

Sunlight streamed into Sarah Williams' bedroom, which immediately caused her to groan and cover her face with the pillow. Only a few minutes passed, before her alarm went of with that insufferable buzzing noise. She hit the 'snooze' button instinctively, which only made the alarm clock buzz louder and more frequent.

Rolling out of bed, Sarah quickly realized that she was completely tangled in the bed sheets. She lay still on the floor for a few moments, just grumbling, staring at the dust bunnies on the ceiling, and very much wishing she could just go back to sleep! Wait; there was that evil word again. 'Wish.' All her confusion started with that word. _'I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now!'_ She glared at her alarm clock, which continued to buzz. Hmpf. Nothing, just as she had expected. She was crazy! She struggled to pull herself free from the captive binds of the sheets, which took a fair amount of time. Halfway through, however, she lost her patience with the noisy clock, grabbed it, and began bashing it against the floor. Despite her tangles, even. Finally, it shut up. She somehow managed to squiggle out of the bed sheets, and reluctantly got dressed. She picked up her silent, bashed up clock, and set it again on the bedside table. It was quarter to eight. '_Oh great. Whatever. Hey, is David Bowie playing at the- OH GOD! IT'S 7:45?! DAMMIT! HER CLASSES STARTED IN 15 MINUTES!' _She shoved on her clothes for the day, and was out the door with a pop tart shoved in her mouth. She left too quickly, however, to notice that her alarm clock had disappeared...

(A/N: Ooh, spooky! :3 )

Perfect. She arrived at her bus stop JUST as it left. She'd have to run. And that she did. When she arrived at school, her face was red and she was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. She was brushing her frazzled hair with her fingers, just as Jacklyn, followed by her Bitch Brigade, came up behind her.

With a huge smirk on her face, Sarah was immediately reminded of Jareth. But even he wasn't that cruel-looking. And he was pretty damn mean. Of course, Sarah saw all this in her locker mirror, and pretended not to even notice that they approached. Not that that lasted very long. Jacklyn hated to be ignored, and shoved the book in her face.

"Here, Sarah, I thought you might want this back!" She snorted, and continued to her friends, "I'll bet she was crying all night, because she was missing her lovey-dovey Jareth!" She laughed, along with the three androids behind her.

Sarah snatched the book, and tossed it into the depths of her locker. "I dunno, you seemed quite infused with it earlier."

Their laughter halted abruptly. Jacklyn smirked. "Yeah, it's pretty good. It's a shame you're SUCH a cruel bitch, otherwise I might have even asked to borrow it a little longer! To erase those stupid little hearts, no doubt. Love yah!"

Sarah didn't have enough time to retort. She didn't have one, anyway. She watched them tromp away in her mirror, before she shoved her books in her bag and slammed it shut. She thought she heard the glass shatter at the force of it, but it wasn't like she cared.

Time passed, and her day didn't get much better. Jenna ran up to her at one point, and began talking nonstop about how she went out with a 30-year-old British man. Sarah stared, bewildered.

"Whut? Why would you do something like that? It's sick!"

Jenna giggled. "No, silly! You!"

Sarah groaned loudly. Perfect! So Jacklyn had not only found out her personal fantasy, but she'd also spread RUMOURS about her? Not that it wasn't to be expected, Jacklyn wasn't really the small-mouthed type. Wait... She remembered the photo of Jareth. He did sound somewhat British, didn't he? And he DID look about 30... even if Sarah knew he was ageless. No, wait. She corrected herself. Sarah dreamed that he sounded British, and she remembered from his picture that he looked about 30.

God, would Jacklyn never stop? So, she was blabbing about her dating someone sixteen years older. Great. Just great. But Sarah certainly HAD fantasized it, to say the least.

(A/N: C'mon, who hasn't?! Heh.

Well, I know Sarah is about 14, so she wouldn't be in 10th grade. But, I'm the all-powerful author, and I can do what I please. ((Blows raspberry)))

At lunchtime, Sarah proceeded to the 10th grade cafeteria, where already a food fight was forming. She ducked just in time to avoid some flying meatballs, which splattered into the wall. She sat down next to Jenna, who was talking with her friends and didn't even notice her sit down.

She was far too dreamy to worry about friends. Sure, she was friends with Jenna and her posse, but it wasn't like she really cared about them. It was just so she wouldn't feel alone all the time. Like when you're the one picked last for teams in gym class, or for a Junior High project you need to grab a partner, and nobody comes to you. She hated that feeling. And these people were basically the friends that stopped that feeling from ever hitting your gut, like it always did. Besides, she enjoyed her solitude, and they never bothered her, because they knew that.

Sarah didn't look up from her cafeteria-bought sandwich, and didn't even so much as blink when an empty milk carton landed on the table, and sprayed everyone with tiny droplets of chocolate milk. She did, however, look up when she overheard Jacklyn laughing with her friends.

"Oh. My. Gawd. I know! I mean, she's totally pregnant! Thanks to that _old_ guy she had a little too much 'fun' with!" Jacklyn's voice rang out.

"Oh, but she's not that stupid. I'll be she got an abortion." Laughed one girl.

"Yeah, this is probably, like, her 5th one." Laughed another.

"I totally wouldn't be surprised, I mean-Wait! Shh! There she is! She can hear us!" Jacklyn giggled. Sarah began storming towards them. Sarah froze in her spot, however, the moment she heard the start of that dastardly comment.

"Hey, Sarah!" Jacklyn teased in a giggly, cruel voice. "I wish-"

Sarah's stomach gave a lurch.

"-The goblins would come and take _YOU _away, right now!"

The power went out, and the room just got louder in an uproar. Even the sunshine from outside didn't seem to work. Sarah heard a loud scream as she crouched on the ground, with her arms clamped over her head. Then, she realized, it was her own.

A loud hoot was heard, which caused the place to go silent.

Then a lot of inhuman giggling, and 'shh, shh, shh! Shad up! She said the words! Now we get her!'

Someone yelled out, and there was commotion in the far side of the room. Something fuzzy had clutched to somebody's leg, apparently.

Sarah slowly stood, and Jacklyn was freaking out about how psychotic this power-shortage coincidence was. Sarah whirled around, and narrowed her eyes at the face she couldn't see. (Thanks to the darkness)

"Thanks a lot, Jacklyn. That was no coince-" Sarah was cut off. The room was illuminated with moonlight, as if by magic. A large, ugly goblin had his hand clamped over her mouth, standing behind her.

Jacklyn screamed as Sarah was pulled backwards to the floor, and disappeared in a cloud of sparkly dust.

(A/N: Please read and review! Whoot!)


	7. Welcome to the Underground, again

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! If you people didn't, I swear this wouldn't have survived to chapter seven. Wh00teh!

…Hey, you, reader. Right now, put your pointer finger and middle finger on your upper lip. Feel the definition between your skin and the lip on your upper lip, right on the border between the two, (This is starting to sound a little odd…) and slightly push up. Isn't that weird?

Huh… I wonder how many readers actually did that? oO that means, that I'VE MANIPULATED A PERSON'S ACTIONS, WITHOUT ACTUALLY KNOWING OR TALKING TO THEM! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- Okay, on with the story.

The Labyrinth isn't done with you! Chapter seven: Welcome to the Underground, again.

_November 28th, 2004_

_Dear Diary;_

_The strangest thing happened today. Sarah Williams disappeared, right before my eyes! Remember that book I 'borrowed' from her? The Labyrinth? Well, it was about a princess wishing her brother away to the goblins, yadda yadda yadda. I was just kidding, but at lunch, I said, 'I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now!' to Sarah. Then, suddenly, the room went dark. I heard an owl, (which was a little creepy, since in the book, the Goblin King could turn into an owl) and even the SUN didn't seem to shine. It was completely dark. _

_Suddenly, the room seemed to be crawling with these things… goblins, is my wild and wacky guess. I think I've gone insane! Did I imagine it all?! A big fat 'goblin' took Sarah away at the end, and then suddenly the room was back to normal. It was as if Sarah wasn't even there. Literally. I was the only one who seemed to have NOTICED it! I saw everybody during the whole thing, and they were so totally freaked out! But when the lights came back on, everyone just resumed their lunchtime. When I asked Natalie about it, she just stared at me like I was crazy, then started talking about her new purse again._

_Ugh!! What's going on? What happened to Sarah? (No matter how much I HATED her; I'm still really worried. What happened? I'm seriously messed up in the head… totally._

_-Jacklyn K. _

Meanwhile, down in the Underground…

It was dark. That's all that Sarah knew. Wait, no. She did know that she was in some sort of smelly room, and crouching in a corner.

Sarah groaned as her eyes slowly adjusted to the unlit room. There was a tiny bit of light filtering under what seemed to be a door. It wasn't much, but it allowed Sarah to absorb her surroundings.

A dungeon? Well, probably. It stunk. Real bad. Like week-old gruel and moldy hay.

Yeah, like she'd ever know what week-old gruel and moldy hay smelled like? Nonetheless, it was a good comparison. There was a bench chained awkwardly to the stone wall, and Sarah didn't realize it yet, but a figure lay sleeping underneath it.

"…Where am I?" She whispered to herself, even though she quite clearly knew the answer. She put a supporting hand on the wall next to her, and forced herself to stand. Her knees cried out, not liking this sudden disturbance. She hadn't moved from that place in a while, apparently. Her butt hurt, as well as her spine, neck, back, head, spleen, and every other part of her body.

"…Ow…" She winced, and sat herself down on the bench with a THUMP. This seemed to awaken the figure below, because it yelped and crawled out from under her.

It sat up against the only light source-The crack on the door.

Sarah squinted through the darkness at its' silhouette. Large ears, wispy hair, short and stubby…

"…Hoggle? Is that you?"

Indeed, it was. The voice of her friend croaked, "Sarah! Is that yew? Why! It's been so long!"

Sarah squeaked with delight, despite the circumstances, and practically tackled the poor dwarf. "Hoggle! I'm so happy! What are you doing here?" Sarah was about to add something, but froze. "…Wait, what?"

Hoggle grunted. "Sarah, why didn't you try an' contact meh through the looking-glass? It's been so long since we talked-"

"What? No! That was only two days ago!"

Hoggle paused, and seemed to be considering something in his tiny head. Finally, he seemed to remember something. "Oh yes! Time passes much faster here in the Underground… Two months here in deh Labyrinth pass like a day in deh' Aboveground…"

Sarah stared, bewildered. "Two months?! That's not fair! It's not possible!"

"I 'tink that Jareth controls the time in his Labyrinth, it was likely 'him. Thought I'd forget 'bout yew Sarah, I'll bet. Nope! I'd never forget me only friend!"

Hoggle was about to say something more, but was rudely interrupted when he fell backwards with an' OOMPH,' and light spilled into the room.

A large, bulky goblin, later recognized as the one who'd pulled Sarah to the floor in the lunchroom, opened the door and was grinning stupidly.

"Eh, eh, Hogbrainy, yer to the leave deh 'Missus alone in 'ere now."

Hoggle stood, and hobbled over to Sarah. Sarah frowned, and tilted her head in question.

"Why? That's not fair!"

The goblin only grinned wider. "Orders of 'is Majesty, missus."

Sarah opened her mouth to protest again, but all that came out was a feeble squeak when Hoggle staggered out. Chains were clamped onto his wrists the moment he did so, but he only gave a dwarf-ish, apologetic look to Sarah when the door was slammed shut again.

Sarah was thrown into darkness yet again. Sarah retracted to the wall, and sat on the bench. She pulled her feet up, and hugged her knees against her chest as she quietly wept.

Somewhere, in a different part of the castle…

Cruel laughter rang throughout the room, echoing down the corridors. His High Majesty Jareth, the Goblin King, (As was his formal title) certainly was pleased. It had been much too easy! That snotty Jacklyn girl proved a much better use than she seemed.

He lifted one gloved hand, and pulled a crystal from the thin Underground air. With a grin set on his face, he danced it upon his fingertips and stared deeply into it.

It was quite dark, but the small illumination in the room allowed Jareth to see the crying form of Sarah in one of his dungeons. He very much preferred oubliettes to dungeons, but that couldn't be helped. It's not like he was going to let her run through the Labyrinth again! She knew her way now, and how to get out of those cavern prisons.

He willed the image in the crystal to change. The image of Jacklyn sprawled on her bed and writing in her diary pleased him even more. It seemed, she wasn't about to go run the Labyrinth in order to save her nemesis any time soon.

He let the crystal smash to the floor, just to dispose of the thing.

Even if she didn't want to, Jareth had to pay the girl a visit anyway. If she didn't want to run it, which hopefully she wouldn't, he'd simply wipe her memory of the entire experience anyway.

A/N: Well, that's it for now. Not as great as I'd hoped, but still, it's better than nothing, yes? Please review!


	8. Here we go again

A/N:

Thanks to all who reviewed!

Mistress Dragon flame: Bwahahaha! She only completed the Labyrinth literally a few days prior, and I just wanted to make it seem like she didn't exactly learn her lesson. I know for a fact that I wouldn't. (cackle)

Sparkling silver angel wings: It's quite far. He's a major egotist, who hates loosing. Besides, it's not like he'd just let her run around the castle. He turns everyone who's wished away into a goblin remember? Do you really think Sarah would allow that? She's escape. (Stabs doily with pencil)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. That would be Jareths job.

As well, the Lucerne Dairy Company. They aren't mine. Though I do love deh' cows.

Chapter Eight: Here we go again

The silhouette of Jacklyn Kenneth could be seen against the window, the full moon behind her in the starless night sky. Was that an owl that just passed by?

Suddenly, the dull 'chuk' of a refrigerator door was heard, followed by the bright light from within that nearly blinded the girl like a Polaroid. Blinking, she reached in and snatched up a small container of the Lucerne low-fat yogurt, and ripped off the top. She stabbed the plain white stuff on the top with her fork, and swirled it around until the raspberry goodness mixed in evenly.

A snowy white owl landed on the tree outside, and peered in at the girl who devoured the yogurt at approximately 4:30 in the morning. Her hair was messy from her sleep, and she wore nothing but PJ pants and a tank top. What odd dress these Aboveground mortals slept in. In the Underground, women rested in long under-dresses.

The owl shook his snowy head, to clear his thoughts. He was getting off topic.

The owl fluttered down from the branch, only to turn into his fae form as he landed.

He wore a long, flowing black, royal purple and navy cape, much like what he'd worn when he'd met with Sarah several months ago. (But only a few days here)

His shiny pendant hung out over his ensemble as he watched the girl wipe stray yogurt from the side of her mouth, and yawn. Her jaw froze however, as her eyes went the size of dinner plates. Was that a man standing outside the kitchen window?! And watching her?! Just as she made to scream to awaken her parents upstairs, a hand was clamped over her mouth. The man in the window was now right behind her.

What was going on? Did this have anything to do with Sarah?

"Shh, be quiet, you little brat, or I'll turn you into one of my subjects. And it would be such a shame to have such a pretty face turn into one of them." Whispered the arrogant tone of Jareth as he waved his free hand. They were back outside again when Jareth released his hand from her mouth and she immediately let out an ear-shattering screech.

Jareth yelled out in the unexpected pain to his ears, and frantically conjured a crystal and tossed it harshly at the girl. Instead of the glass ball smacking her, it enlarged and floated right over her. It immediately brought her scream to a dull yell.

Tears ran down her cheeks as Jacklyn sank to the slippery glass bubble-floor. Was this a kidnapping? Was she in trouble, because she wished Sarah away? Or was she dreaming? Yeah, yeah. She was actually in her bed right now, curled up under the co-

"Miss. Kenneth, I presume?" Interrupted her assailant. Jacklyn looked up, and slowly nodded. He had wild blonde hair, and was incredibly familiar…

He laughed, and the bubble surrounding her popped. "I am Jareth, The Goblin King. But I'm sure you already knew that."

Suddenly, it clicked. Duh. This was the guy from that book. He was responsible for what happened earlier, and it was now obvious that she certainly wasn't dreaming.

"W-what do you want?" She stammered, somehow managing to stagger to her feet.

"You wished dear Sarah Williams away, did you not? And she was just there a few days ago. Such a pity." He laughed.

"…Um… yes."

Jareth gave her a look. "Well, do you want her back? You read the book, I should hope you know what I'm talking about."

Jacklyn whimpered. She didn't say anything, because she'd likely sound like an idiot if she was thinking of something completely different.

Jareth quickly grew irritated. "Do you want to run my Labyrinth in order for her return?"

Jacklyn made an odd squeaking noise, and nodded quickly. Yes, she hated Sarah, but she could never live with the guilt.

Jareth growled. "I've brought you a gift."

Jacklyn sniffled, and looked up just as he pulled a crystal from the air. "…What is it?"

Jareth laughed. "It's a crystal. Twirl it like so-" He danced it on his fingertips with ease. "-And it will show you your dreams."

Jacklyn snorted, suddenly with a wave of confidence. "Oh really? No, I want to play your little game, and-"

"JACKLYN! Don't you dare defy me. You could never beat me. Sarah was the first to ever succeed at my Labyrinth, and believe me, she will be the last. Besides-" He laughed. "I thought you hated her."

Jacklyn's confidence was immediately gone again. "I-I do. Really, she's a bitch. But, I just won't be able to-"

Jareth waved his hand angrily, and the world seemed to spin as it collided and morphed into another. They stood on a tall hill, and Jareth leaned against a gnarled tree. He motioned with his eyes to a 13-hour clock floating before them. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before Sarah is stuck here, as one of us. Forever." His image faded, soon after the clock.

Jacklyn breathed a loud sigh, and looked over the vast, moonlit Labyrinth, and could faintly see an eerie castle in the distance. "…The Labyrinth…" She breathed as she stumbled down the hill.

Somewhere, a quiet voice sneered, "…Such a pity."

A/N: Yes, yes. I know it's only two pages long. Blame it on writers block. Only I don't just have a block, I have the entire friggin' Lego set. 


End file.
